


spin the bottle, my dear

by fluffybobbabby



Category: Moomin (Anime 1969), Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybobbabby/pseuds/fluffybobbabby
Summary: A little game of 7 minutes in heaven gone wrong. But right? Good work, Little My.
Relationships: Snusmumriken | Snufkin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	spin the bottle, my dear

The day had been full of many fun festivities. The Moomin family, Little My and her siblings, Snufkin, Snork Maiden and yourself had shared a picnic together and danced and had a nice bonding period. The day was slowly ending, and what better way to end it than fun mini games? Which leads us to the present— you drinking tea, giggling at one of Moominpapas quirky joke. Everyone sat on the grass outside Moomintrolls estate, participating in young childish games.

"Ah, it's getting dark, I think it's time to wrap things up" Moomin grinned, clasping his paws together. You were distracted by a tiny firefly that rested in your fore finger, until Moomin's throat clearing caught your attention. "Aw, must it end so soon?" you whined, earning a sly grin from Snufkin. "My dear, we've spent the whole day, have you not received your fill?" you jokingly glared at him in response. "No, no. Wrap things up for the little ones. I say we heat things up a little!" Moomin exclaimed broadly, earning a squeal from Snork Maiden. "Oh, how fun that sounds! Let's begin soon!" "What fun!" Little My quirked, earning a tsk from Moomin.

"Oh no, Little My, that means you and the younglings must bid a due" Moomin added, earning a growl from Little My. "Hey! That's no fair! I want to stay too" she grumbled. You looked over at the parents, who seemed dazed from a long day finally catching up to them. "Hm, how about this? Moominmama and papa, why don't you take the kids inside and go and rest. Well come back shortly. And Little My, you can stay but the game will make you want otherwise" you shrugged, earning narrowed eyes from the little one. "What game are you proposing?!"

The only noise around was the swaying of the trees and crickets, and the door shutting after Moominmama and papa tiredly got the kids inside— not before sending a thank you your way. "Ooh! How about seven minutes in heaven!" Snork Maiden gushed, holding her warm cheeks. You and the gang sighed, blushes forming on all of our faces at the suggestion.

Except a confused child.

"What is seven minutes in heaven?! It sounds dreadful!" Little My sneered, her confusion making her rise to lashing out. Snufkin reached over and grabbed a bottle leftover from Moominpapa, and spun it around. "You see, Little My, it's a game meant for olders. But it's simple, you spin the bottle-" it landed at Little My, "and you must go isolate with whoever it lands on.." the silence after the statement left Little My furious. "And do WHAT!" she shrieked, and earned a dreamy sigh from Snork Maiden. "Oh, the things you could do! Kissing would be a oh exciting start-"

That made Little My gag.

"Oh please! As if any of you rats would play that game. Especially not Snufkin!" that earned a eyebrow raise from the Mumrik. "And what does that mean, Little My?" "Oh, come on! As if you'd ever make a move. You're as see-through as the sea! You are just too naive and gullible to ever make it to the next phase." Little My smirked, crossing her arms in triumph. Your jaw slacked at her words, shock clouding the four of your faces. Did she really say that aloud? Annoyance was visible on Snufkins face, as he turned to you and the others in a silent plea-  _ prove her wrong!  _ Moomin and Snork Maiden suddenly seemed interest in the stars in the sky, while you frowned and shifted your gaze to everywhere except him, his widened eyes making guilt deep into your heart.

"Ha! I was right! And to prove that no one will play this game and it was just to make me leave, (Y/N) will spin first!" Little My grinned, grabbing the bottle and shoving it into your grasp. You gulped, ignoring the two anxious pairs of looks and uncharacteristically dark eyes. You spin the bottle on the ground, sloppily, silently hoping it would land on the strangely quiet Mumrik. Although there was no label, as you both preferred it that way, it was obvious there was something between the two of you.

The bottle shifts to a stop slowly and surely to the Mumrik, who has his arms crossed and his face lowered down. "So, what's it gonna be? Are you really going to do anything? You better toughin up Snufkin-" you stand up, placing your hands on your hips. "Little My, that is enough! You are not allowed to belittle Snufkin, it is uncalled for and plainly rude. He won't be doing anything, and I say we call it a night-" "No." you fall silent to Snufkins sudden deep voice, and the four of you watch as Snufkin stands and grabs your wrist. "Count down, Moomin." Moomin nods quickly in response, him and Snork Maiden releasing a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Little My stays silent as Snufkin leads you to a isolated spot nearby, pace fast enough where you struggle to keep up.

"Snufkin, please, you don't have to do anything. I'm sorry I didn't speak sooner, that was wrong of me and it's okay if you don't like showing that level of inta-" you were quickly cut off by his hand pulling you into him and slamming you into a tree. A few leaves fell at the sudden outburst, a gasp escaping you as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. You whimpered, slowly reaching to hold his face when he grabs them and shoves them above your head. He growls in your mouth, you snapping open your eyes to gaze into his brown ones. The usual sly and collected glint in his eye is replaced with an animalistic glare, one that reminds you that he is not fully human. Not at all.

He breaks apart, your panting and the cicadas humming was the only sound around. He put your wrists in one paw, and the other lightly traced up your shirt. The claws lightly grazed your skin, making you quietly whine, looking up and back at him. " _ S-s _ nufkin, please, If this is too much-" you rambled, yet stopping when a deep and low growl emitted from his lips. He snapped forward, licking and nibbling your ear lobe, wet trails leading down to your neck as he bit harsh and with purpose. The claws that feathered over your skin dug in deep enough to leave scratches, trailing up to your milky mounds. You painted heavily, hoisting up and wrapping your legs as tightly as you could around his waist, warmth heating in your abdomen.

"My dear, don't you  _ ever  _ forget who claims your noises" he spoke, his voice husky and predatory. He laps up the slight blood forming at your flushed neck, as his clawed fingers trailed down your pants. He huffed deeply into your neck, and you whined at the feeling of the tip of a claw gently knead at your clit in circles. He let go of your wrists, reaching to the top of your shirt in a hurry that was not common for the Mumrik and he shoved the shirt down past your mounds. His hot and damp mouth latched onto the perks, his finger speeding up as you latched your hands into his unruly locks— knocking his hat over in the process. It was burning, and your heavy pants grew as the pressure in your clit built up, and it increased tenfold as two fingers were inserted into your dripping arousal.

It was all too much. The distinct sounds of nature covering the high pitched and deep pants, the predatory and animalistic growls, the bites and scratches, the coil building up in your abdomen and his pace around your clit and slick inner walls progressively moving faster and faster had tears spilling from your eyes, overstimulation being your second lover tonight. His hand thrusted quickly up and down in a feverish motion, his growls and groans against your bruised, damp and bloody breasts as his eyes caught yours. Beyond the territorial look in his eyes, you saw pure adoration and the coil snapped as a new finger was slipped in. You felt yourself release above his hand, crying out as your red cheeks grew even hotter and wetter.

But he wasn't done. His pace only quickened, the circles around your clit growing and quickening and fingers shoving in and out as he licked the tears from your face— shushing your pleas of overwhelming sensations as he bit your bottom lip and forced his tongue into your mouth, howling as your second orgasm came like a bullet train. Just as a

branch snapped in the distance, Snufkin seemed to break out of the trance and looked down at you. He slowly slid you down, climbing up against the tree and setting you in his lap, placing tender kisses against your cheeks and whispered endearing nicknames and sweet encouragements. He slowly leaned in and whispered to act asleep, and once you studied your accelerating breathing, you were able to fake being sound asleep.

Once Moomin got the clear that you and Snufkin were sound and safe, he headed back as Snufkin said to head back without the two of you. Once he was sure Moomin was out of the picture, he murmured softly into your ear that he was sorry and that he loved you. You meekly turned around to face him, your breasts and nub sore, before you reached down to unbuckle his belt. His eyes shot open wide, and before he could pull you in tightly and lovingly caress your hair to show aftercare, you shot forward and slid his member inside your throbbing walls. It earned a broken gasp from the two of you, the mischievous glint in his eyes forming at the sight of you weakly smiling. "Have you not received your fill?" "Not until you start moving, my love."

The predatory glance in his eyes returned, as his lips turned into a smirk as he pounced, thrusting deep and harsh into you. And for the rest of the night, the nearby streams and echoes of stars cancelled out the sweet moans and the slap of skin that united two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> EW I HATED THAT i'm tired please i'll sleep it's so bad gn awww no :,(


End file.
